Unknown Dangers
by FlowerBloomer
Summary: When Kagome goes to a new school she thinks life is perfect.WRONG. Seems like she made enemies with the wrong people.But wil she let herself get stamped on or will she stand up against them. Read and find out...


Unknown Dangers

Hey guys! This is my first fic so please be considerate if it's horrible. So on with the fic.

Kagome looked around her new room, it had everything her old one didn't but she still missed her old house. Kagome pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"I came here for a better life I should stop sulking around and fix myself up."

She quickly wore her new uniform. It was a white shirt, a black cardigan and black skirt.

"It looks quite good on me if I say so myself", Kagome thought posing for her mirror.

Kagome got her phone and stuffed it in her pocket and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Souta", Kagome greeted her little brother then looked at his face, "why are you so upset."

Before he could say anything Kagome's mum entered the room.

"He got grounded for having a fight after school; it got pretty messy if you ask me." she said.

"No one did ask you." he mumbled.

"What was that, Souta?" his mum said.

"N-nothing "he stuttered.

Kagome laughed, she loved it when they argued; it was so funny.

"Anyway mum, do you mind taking Souta to his school for me?" she requested.

"Of course, darling. Anything." her mum kindly answered.

`Yes! Now I have a lot less stuff on my plate. ` Kagome thought happily.

After eating her breakfast and saying goodbye to her family, Kagome decided to walk to school so she could learn the area a bit more.

After a short ten minute walk, Kagome decided to walk everyday as to get herself warmed up before school.

Arriving at Shikon High made Kagome feel a bundle of nerves in her stomach. But she pushed it down and walked with brand new confidence.

As soon as she walked she saw a group of three coming towards her way. It was two boys and a girl.

One of the boys had silver hair, dog ears and gold eyes while the other had purple eyes and brown hair. The girl had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha." The silver haired boy said. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Um, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She nervously stated.

After a pause (An awkward one), the girl decided to talk.

"Hi, I'm Sango Slayer and this is Miroku Hiroshima" she introduced, pointing at the other boy.

Kagome immediately started liking Sango. She seemed nice.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, are you new to this school?" she asked

They laughed "No, we've been here since the beginning, though I wish we could have been to a better school." Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

"Unfortunately for you guys, I was stuck with the better school but it now seems like that fun has come to an end." Kagome said jokingly.

`I like this girl` Miroku thought `she's got humour`.

"Have you got your schedule, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nope, I don't even know where to get it from." She sighed deeply.

"Well then come with us, Kagome." Sango said.

"Well thanks for letting me come with you to get my schedule." Kagome said

"It's no problem, Kagome." Inuyasha spoke.

After getting her schedule, which had ten subjects on it, the bell rang.

And since they had their first period together they walked together to the classroom.

Time flew by and soon it was time for lunch.

Kagome entered the lunchroom, tired but happy to be eating something. As she was skimming through the choice of food something caught her eye.

`CHOCOLATE PUDDING! It's the last one left. `

As she was too busy gazing at the wonderful pudding she didn't notice a hand reaching out and grabbing her chocolate pudding.

And when she did,

"WHO stole MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" she yelled

Suddenly, a hand shot forward.

"I did." a girl that looked surprisingly similar to Kagome said.

As quick as lightning, Kagome turned to look at the girl.

"Oh." Kagome walked over to the girl took the pudding from her hands, leaving a shocked girl, Kagome walked back to her table, with her friends.

So thats the end of the chap.

Please review and tell me what u thought.

Ps: the next chapters will be longer.

Leave me some love, ne?


End file.
